<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christening a Bed by Jane_dee01, rabauke_2504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176224">Christening a Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01'>Jane_dee01</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabauke_2504/pseuds/rabauke_2504'>rabauke_2504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Kathryn is lucky, Multi, New Earth, New love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: 02e25 Resolutions, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabauke_2504/pseuds/rabauke_2504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn, Chakotay and Mike finally have a proper bed ;-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christening a Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that both authors aren't English native speakers. </p><p>The characters don't belong to us but it seems we can’t get enough of them :)<br/>Thanks Biz for your help ❤️</p><p>This story relates to the story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700778/chapters/65130607">New Earth - New Love</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>Kathryn was laying in the new bed Mike and Chakotay had built. It was comfortable, warm and smelled like home. She was exhausted. After a few minutes she fell into a thorough sleep.</p><p>When the two men stepped into the room, the sound of deep breaths caught them. They looked at each other, smiling. "Have you ever seen a more beautiful creature?” Chakotay whispered. He took the last two steps that separated him from the bed and sat<br/>
down on the wooden edge. “She’s so precious.” Mike replied “So strong, but yet so fragile” he sat down on the other side of the bed. Both men were mesmerized.</p><p>After a few seconds Chakotay looked at his friend suggesting “Time to sleep I think.”</p><p>“Chakotay, I... I don’t know about you, but I’m suddenly really awake.”</p><p>The older man couldn’t help but notice the swelling in his friend’s pants. He turned his head to the other side of the room trying not to laugh. “What do you suggest?”</p><p>“Just let’s see how tired she really is.” Mike responded with a grin full of expectations.<br/>
But Kathryn was really out of it and slept deeply.</p><p>Chakotay and Mike decided to lay down as well. It didn't take long for Chakotay to be fast<br/>
asleep. Spending the major part of the day building the bed was far more exhausting than expected. For Mike who still had to deal with his hormones it was more difficult to go to sleep but, after a while he too drifted off to a slight slumber.</p><p>A few hours later Kathryn awoke. She was a little confused when she noticed it was already dark, only the moon illuminating the bedroom. Chakotay lay to her left side snoring<br/>
slightly. She turned around to see if Mike was laying next to her. Mike awoke when Kathryn turned to his side and he opened his eyes.</p><p>"Hi" she whispered shyly.</p><p>"Hi yourself." He answered in a low tone and couldn't stop smiling at her.</p><p>Kathryn smiled back and before she knew it Mike's hand caressed her cheek tenderly. He moved a little closer and kissed her fully on the lips.<br/>
He broke the kiss, opening his eyes to watch Kathryn's reaction. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth slightly open. ”Are you alright?”</p><p>She opened her eyes and smiled at him.<br/>
“More than alright. I feel like I’ve never been so happy.” A warm hand caressed his shoulder and brought him closer again. They kissed passionately. Kathryn wrapped her leg around his hip and he hugged her, caressing her hair, her back, her buttocks. She started to moan against his mouth when another hand found his place around her waist and up her breast.</p><p>“Did you start the party without me?” Chakotay began to kiss and lick her neck “You smell so good,” he said, breathing deeply. Then he started nibbling her earlobe.</p><p>Kathryn raised her hand back, caressing his dark hair. Breaking the kiss with the other man, she turned towards Chakotay. His lips were perfect. She studied them for some seconds before her fingers traced his whole mouth. He looked at her with his dark eyes and began to suck at her index finger, rolling his tongue around the tip of her digit. She sighed, enjoying the feeling of these two men who were caressing, kissing, and licking her body. Mike was now spooning her, his hard shaft pressing against her back while his mouth traced the shape of her spine.</p><p>Kathryn was aware of Mike's hardness against her back and a wicked thought crossed her mind. Without warning she disappeared under the sheets.</p><p>Mike felt Kathryn's hand touching his boxers. In a blink of an eye she pulled his boxers down. Mike gasped.</p><p>Chakotay who was aware of the movement pulled the blanket back revealing Kathryn, sucking his friend like a lollipop.</p><p>"Oh fuck! Your mouth... it feels... amazing." He groaned.</p><p>In the meanwhile, Kathryn's right hand was stroking Chakotay through his boxers.<br/>
Chakotay rose to his knees, hands lifting Kathryn’s hips, positioning her. “Spirits Kathryn...” He pushed his groin against her ass “You’re so fucking hot”. The muscles in her abdomen tightened at his words. Feeling the need to be filled by his cock, she arched her back inviting him.</p><p>While still sucking eagerly at Mike’s dick she felt her dress pulled up her waist, and her panties pushed aside. Instantly a rush of excitement pervaded her core and when a velvety tongue crept between her folds all her coherent thoughts were gone.<br/>
With Chakotay's talented tongue fucking her pussy Kathryn had difficulties to concentrate on her job with Mike. But she wanted and needed to taste Mike so badly.</p><p>He had his eyes<br/>
closed, and stroked Kathryn's hair, enjoying her to the fullest. He couldn't remember if he ever experienced such a good blowjob. He felt his climax approaching. "I am close…" he groaned but Kathryn seemed neither to hear nor to care. She still enjoyed her "lollipop".</p><p>Mike wasn't sure how Kathryn would react if he came in her mouth so he tried again to get her attention. "Kathryn… fuck… Baby I am close. If you continue… holy… fuck… I will come inside your mouth… damn…"</p><p>Kathryn didn't react and continued her treatment while still enjoying Chakotay's mouth and tongue working between her legs.</p><p>"Ooooh… sorry… I can't hold back… anymore… FUUUUUCK!" With that Mike spilled himself inside of Kathryn's mouth. Mike’s concerns were without reason; it seemed Kathryn enjoyed what just happened and tried to milk him dry. But he had to make sure anyway. “Darling are you okay?”</p><p>But even if she wanted to answer him it wasn’t possible for her. Chakotay was still pleasuring her. She had her eyes closed and started to moan more and more. Suddenly Mike felt a wave of emotion and needed her in his arms. “Come here.” And so he pulled Kathryn closer to him.</p><p>Chakotay seemed undisturbed by this movement. His mission was clear. Pleasuring Kathryn so long until she came. It didn’t take long for Chakotay to accomplish this goal. She was wrapped up tightly and secure in<br/>
Mike’s arms. He was kissing and caressing her face when she came very loudly. “Oohh … aahhh Chakotay .... fuck!!”</p><p>“I love to see you come.” Mike whispered into her ear and stroked her hair when she came slowly down from her height.</p><p>“I love your taste Kathryn. So sweet.” Chakotay commented<br/>
when he finished eating her out.</p><p>Kathryn loved laying so safe and protected in Mike’s arms but someone was missing. “Chakotay come here.” She purred and stretched out her arm, signalling him that she wanted to have him close, too. Immediately she could feel Chakotay’s hands wrapping around her middle and him kissing her neck.</p><p>“You’re still overdressed Kathryn.” he stated. “Let me change that.”. Next thing she heard and felt was the sound of her zipper and Chakotay’s mouth kissing every inch of her back which was revealed inch by inch. The dress pooled around her hips. “This is already better Kathryn.” He said while peppering her back with more kisses, opening the hooks of her bra to remove it.</p><p>“Chakotay …<br/>
you haven't had your fun yet.”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry. I had fun down there. And we have plenty of time..”</p><p>“...I’ve felt the need to have you inside me for quite a while.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say so, love?”</p><p>Kathryn gave Mike a passionate kiss on the lips before she raised to straddle him. She raised her hands so Chakotay could pull the dress over her head, throwing it on the ground.</p><p>Kathryn leaned over so her breasts were hanging above Mike’s mouth and he darted his tongue out to lick her wonderful and rosy nipples. Her movement caused Kathryn’s ass to be up in the air inviting Chakotay to enter her from behind.<br/>
When Chakotay pushed his dick between Kathryn’s folds he started to groan. “Fuck... you feel amazing.” He slowly entered her, closing his eyes, savouring every tight inch while going down to the hilt.<br/>
“Ah yes...” she hissed, pressing her body against his. Her buttocks were pressed against his groin, his large hand was stroking her back while the other held her hip in place. They started moving slowly, with a steady pace. Both moaning, falling into overwhelming pleasure.</p><p>He slowly pulled out his dick, all glistening wet and started rubbing the head against her dripping sex. “Spirits you’re so wet Kathryn. Have you ever had two men loving you… at the same time?”</p><p>“No.” She answered and with uncertainty looked Mike in the eyes. One of his hands was now between her legs, teasing her nub while Chakotay's thumb was caressing her tight hole. “But I’m willing to try.” And with that she kissed the man in front of her passionately.<br/>
She had almost forgotten how good it felt to kiss and to be kissed. Her lips were red and swollen. “I love your mouth. I can’t stop kissing you." Mike took her face in his hands. Kathryn stopped and was almost afraid she said something wrong. But his eyes were looking at her lovingly, his mouth in a gentle smile</p><p>“You will never be alone again sweetheart. You can’t imagine how much we love you.”</p><p>She rested her chin on his chest smiling and looking down shyly “And I love you too.” She turned behind to look for Chakotay when she noticed he wasn’t there anymore. “Where did he go?”</p><p>“He probably went to the replicator, don’t worry.” Mike answered, caressing her cheek. He assumed that Kathryn might feel a little of discomfort. He quickly added “You will enjoy this, even more than kissing me.” he joked.</p><p>She leaned in again and pressed her mouth to his, sucking Mike’s tongue and nibbling his lips.</p><p>Then she felt another hand on her lower back. “I could watch you for hours.” Chakotay’s voice vibrated in her ears, and she instantly needed him. She turned toward him, still straddling Mike and kissed him harshly.</p><p>Chakotay’s hand flew to her left breast while the other held her chin. Mike couldn’t resist and started to tease her clit, his erection now hard and tense. “Seems that someone is ready for you again.” Chakotay whispered in Kathryn’s ear, massaging Mike’s cock.</p><p>Both Kathryn and Mike moaned in anticipation. When Chakotay gently lifted her, Kathryn thought she might die. She grabbed Mike’s erection guiding it through her folds, and as she descended on it she stopped breathing. “Oh God…!”</p><p>Chakotay was kissing her neck while caressing her hips and her buttocks. She moved slightly back and forward to adjust herself, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling to be completely filled, the friction on her clit the perfect combination. “Mhm, you are amazing Kathryn!” Mike grabbed her hips to increase their movement.</p><p>Chakotay let them play for a few minutes. Watching them from behind he had an arousing view of Mike’s cock moving in and out of her hot core. “Mhm..yes!” he groaned while stroking himself hard.<br/>
“Lay on him and relax”.<br/>
Chakotay took the little jar he just replicated, opened it, and dipped his index finger in its content. He<br/>
warmed the cold gel between his fingers and then applied it on Kathryn’s anus.<br/>
To his surprise she arched her back enjoying his ministrations. Smiling he took a little more gel and stroked his shaft with it. He was hard as a rock.</p><p>He leaned towards Kathryn, kissing her back. “I love you, both of you. Just relax and trust me.” She relaxed on Mike’s strong chest, his arms around her, caressing her.<br/>
"Ohh!" Kathryn gasped when she felt Chakotay's member making contact with her anus.</p><p>"Don’t worry, love." he assured. "I will be careful." Chakotay was amazed by the trust Kathryn put in him and Mike. Slowly he pushed inside her while kissing her beautiful back. He couldn't be close enough to her. He just loved her so much.<br/>
“Am I hurting you?”</p><p>Between moans she answered “No, it feels good. Keep going slowly.”</p><p>He leaned on her, demanding a kiss . She turned her face to him and they kissed passionately. When they broke the kiss Chakotay was watching Mike. He raised his head and kissed him.<br/>
Kathryn watched, mesmerized as the two men kissed each other.<br/>
And she didn't expect this wonderful feeling, having Mike and Chakotay inside of her at the same time. "Mmmmmh… feels so…" but words failed her. It was the first time for Kathryn to be taken in such a way by two men.</p><p>Kathryn's blissful expression, combined with the cries of pleasure made it very obvious that she enjoyed what was happening to her, so Mike and Chakotay carefully increased their speed. Both men felt like they would explode any minute. The<br/>
woman between them stirred something in both of them which they never thought<br/>
was possible. During their time with the Maquis the two handsome men weren't<br/>
short on offers and opportunities to bed someone. And they took advantage of<br/>
it. But it never felt so wonderful like in this moment with Kathryn. They definitely not only fucked but rather made love to her.</p><p>And neither of them wanted it to be any other way anymore.</p><p>"Chak… ooooh… Mike… mmmmmh… fuuuuuuuck!" The orgasm Kathryn experienced was earth-shattering and she wasn't the only one who came so hard.</p><p>"Holy fu… Kathryn…" Mike cried out unable to say anything more when he came a second time this night.<br/>
"Kathryn,<br/>
I…. aaaaah…" his older friend joined him at almost the same time.</p><p>Kathryn felt her filled simultaneously and moaned again in pleasure. "Feels so… good… mmmmmh… love you so much."</p><p>Her declaration of love was music in Chakotay's and Mike's ears. Normally the two of them didn't care much about post sex activities like cuddling, kissing, and holding each other. But<br/>
like everything in their life Kathryn changed this, too. All they wanted to do now was holding her close and never let her go.</p><p>"I love you, too." Chakotay said between kisses he placed along Kathryn's spine and<br/>
slipped carefully out of her.<br/>
Kathryn wasn't given an opportunity to miss<br/>
Chakotay's closeness because Mike pulled her closer to him and kissed her again<br/>
as if his life was depending on it. His arms stroked her hair and back and Kathryn started to moan again. "I love you more than I can say." Mike confessed when they broke apart.</p><p>Kathryn was still positioned on top of Mike when Chakotay came back with a basin of lukewarm water and a cloth. "Kathryn squeaked a little when the cloth made contact first with her bottom.</p><p>"Ssshhhh, relax love and let us take care of you." The older man soothed her.</p><p>Kathryn held still<br/>
and enjoyed first Chakotay's and then Mike's ministrations as they cleaned<br/>
her thoroughly. She was almost choked up by so much care and love the two handsome men showed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>